the choices we make
by AB-maybecrazy
Summary: It was his job as a doctor, to save lives, to do everything humanly possible to help people in matters of illness and injuries. He knew he wasn't perfect, he knew that. But he also knew, that he wasn't a killer.


**So this is a crossover between Forever and Royal Pains. There shouldn't be any spoilers but I don't know Royal Pains very well, so there might be accidental ones.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy and leave a review, they always help.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY ‚FOREVER'/‚ROYAL PAINS' CHARACTERS OR STORYLINES!**

**No Beta, all mistakes are mine.**

Marie-Anne Weatherly walked into the Precinct with her head high and a steady stride, not paying attention to either of the huddled forms of overtired, underpaid, coffee-addicted officers and went straight through to the lieutenant's office. Her matter of concern deserved to be heard by the highest of the house. To be perfectly honest, she would have preferred a house such as the Commissioner's or the mayor's office, but she was kindly reminded by one of her lawyers, that such matters where dealt further down the chain of command and it was most recommended to get straight to the source instead of waisting the time with politicians. Although it was needless to mention, that she could always go down that road if necessary.

She felt the piercing stares as she crossed the bullpen, which to her weren't unpleasant at all. In fact, she saw it as a service to others, by showing them how everyones life could be, if enough effort, strategies and sacrifices were made. They all looked up to her intimidated and impressed at the same time, wishing they could be her, the woman who gets what she wants - always!

„Lieutenant Reece!", she announced more than asked, as she opened the door without knocking and shut it just as quickly, cutting off all prying ears and eyes from those who didn't need not know.

The dark haired woman, not particularly happy about that rude interruption, but most familiar with the other woman's kind to know the amount of patience she'd need to gather and prepared herself, looked up from her notes and welcomed the woman with a polite smile. „What can I do for you, Ma'am?" She purposefully refused to set down her pen, let alone stand up, a gesture not gone unnoticed by Miss Weatherly. Yet she didn't comment, knowing full well that her case required the NYPD's cooperation.

„I have a murder to report!" She said bluntly, a statement quite bizarre in combination with her stone-cold expression.

At that Joanne Reece closed her file, set the pen down and sat up straight to indicate, that her guest was having her complete attention. She took in the woman standing in front of her, in her long gray coat, black dress underneath, expensive prada shoes, her gray hair in a tight bun, an extensive amount of make-up on her wrinkling face, golden jewelry decorating her décolté and ears, as well as a well-worn, expensive wedding band on her left hand. the most capturing though, was the determined look in her eyes. Whatever it was this woman wanted, Reece knew, she wouldn't back down easily.

And Joanne had a feeling, she'd be telling this woman pretty soon to back off.

„A murder?" The younger woman asked interested. „Yes, a murder, you are specialized in those, correct?" Marie-Anne asked back, with a hint of annoyance. She didn't plan on staying here longer than necessary.

„We are indeed. I will direct you immediately to one of my agents and they will take your statement." She moved to stand up and show the woman out, yet said woman didn't budge.

„This case is a priority. I want the best."

„Every case in here is treated with the as much urgency as possible and all my detectives excel at their profession, trust me, otherwise they wouldn't work here." The lieutenant assured.

„It is very honorable that you think this way, but I know for a fact that there is always someone better than the other and I want the best. My family deserves to know who took away one of our own in such cruel way."

„Miss, I am very sorry for your loss, but…" Reece started, but was cut of quickly.

„I do not want time wasted on meaningless pity, I want the offender arrested as quickly as possible."

Reece tried to talk, but the enraged lady wouldn't let her.

„And if that is not possible for you, I will gladly use my contacts to the mayor's office and report your incompetence."

Again the head of the Precinct opened her mouth to object and was again silenced.

„I am a powerful woman, Lieutenant Reece. And I will use that power, so I would suggest you stop stalling time and get to work before things get ugly."

Joanne didn't see that coming. „Are you threatening me?" She asked in a low, yet steady voice.

„Do I have to?" Marie-Anne looked at her, challenged her and knew she had won, when the younger woman's eyes fell to the top of her desk. She took an imperceptible breath and dialed on her desk phone.

It didn't take long for Detectives Jo Martinez and Mike Hanson to enter their bosses office. The Hamptons resident eyed them suspiciously.

„Detectives, I have a case for you." Lieutenant Reece stated, pointing ever so slightly at her unwanted guest, who still didn't see a reason to take a seat.

„Marie-Anne Weatherly", she introduced herself, stepping forward to shake the younger peoples hands, „I would like you to make an arrest."

At that, the three others looked at her in surprise. „You mean you already know who the killer is?" Reece asked skeptically.

„I do indeed." Marie-Anne said. „His name is Doctor Hank Lawson."


End file.
